1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake unit, and more particularly, to a bicycle brake unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle brake unit is disclosed and comprises two arms and two connection units which are connected to the two arms respectively. Each connection unit has a sleeve, a cap connected to the front end of the sleeve, a resilient member whose two ends are respectively in contact with the arm and the cap, and a bolt. The rear end of the sleeve and the cap respectively has a nut embedded therein. The brake unit can be installed in two different directions. The cap includes a first driving portion and a second driving portion which is different from the first driving portion in width.
Another conventional bicycle brake unit discloses a carbon fiber brake unit which has a curved rod and a triangular rod. The curved rod has a positioning portion to which a first lining plate is connected. The curved rod has a fixing portion to which a clamping unit is connected for clamping the cable. The curved rod has a slot and two arms extend through the slot and each arm has a resilient plate connected thereto. The triangular rod has a second lining plate connected to the first end thereof and a connector is connected to the second end of the triangular rod. The third end of the triangular rod is pivotably connected to the curved rod and extends through the two respective holes of the arms. A curved wall is connected between the first and third ends, and the curved wall is in contact with the inside of the resilient plate.
The action ends for the curved rod and the triangular rod are at the same end and the central portion is pivotable so that the two brake pads may not be evenly applied by the braking forces. Therefore, the efficiency for braking is affected.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle brake unit to improve the shortcomings of the conventional brake units.